A Typical Truth or Dare?
by AbandonedDreams
Summary: Hermione is dragged along to the inter house party. What seems to be a typical truth or dare game soon turns out to be quite different.. HermioneHarryDraco


Disclaimer: I do not own and make no profit from my writings. Summary: Hermione is dragged along to the inter house party. What seems to be a typical truth or dare game soon turns out to be quite different.. Hermione/Harry/Draco Warnings: Some use of adult language.

A Typical Truth or Dare?

Why, oh why had she agreed to this? She had been quite happy thank you very much, just sitting by the common room fire reading her book. But no! Harry and Ron had insisted, rather forcefully, that she go with them to the inter house party in the room of requirement. It wasn't the first party of its kind, but then Hermione had never attended one before. I mean, who wanted her at a party?  
Now, sitting with her third fire whiskey in one hand and her wand in the other, she cursed herself for allowing herself to be dragged along.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron's shout snapped her from her thoughts. Bounding over, the red head reminded her of an overly excited puppy. Cute, but thick.

"Yes Ronald?" She didn't mean to sound so exasperated, she really didn't, but she was just so.. Bored. What she wouldn't give for a good book…

"Do you wanna come play truth or dare with us?" He asked, excited.

Well heck, what else was there to do?

"Sure why not"

As she stood, Ron pulled her over to a group of people, all sat around in a what probably should have been a circle. Seating herself besides him she gave Harry a wave, who was sat next to a very drunk looking Lavender.

"Ok, here are the rules" Malfoys stern voice grabbed her attention. He was playing? Wait, Rules?

"We go around the circle, spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be your.. Prey, so to speak" With a worryingly predatory sneer curled on his lips, Hermione decided that Malfoy was going to enjoy this. Maybe just a little too much.

"The bottle has been charmed so that everybody is chosen, but at random and NO Weasel I have not jinxed or tampered with the bottle in anyway. Where would the fun be in that? Now, does anyone have any limits"  
He paused, ignoring the dirty look shot at him from Ron, and as no one made to speak, his sneer returned full force.

"Good. Well the fire whiskey has been spiked with Veritisum, to ensure honesty of course, and with each turn you must take a shot. That way we will all.. loosen up!"

Nodding in understanding, everyone seemed quite relaxed, bar a few nervous glances thrown around the group. Hermione, for her part, was decidedly worried.

Terry Boot went first. He was one of the few there that didn't seem to be drinking. He'd probably learned from the last party, Hermione mused.

"Pansy! Truth or Dare"  
The pug faced girl looked unusually good tonight. Dressed in a simple black skirt and lightly glittered tank top, she seemed unusually casual. Though that could have been because of the drink slowly falling from her hand. 

"Uh…Truth?" Casual, but obviously not all that happy with being there either, judging by her hesitation.  
"Why do you always have to be draped around Malfoy? I mean, its sickening, and its obvious he's not interested" Gasps and stifled giggles flew around the circle. People had wanted to know that for simply ages, but no one asked! Sending a nervous glance at Malfoy, Pansy dutifully downed her Veritisum spiked shot and took a deep breath.

"As I am Pureblood, it has been expected since birth that Draco and I would marry once graduating from Hogwarts. Our parents still believe this. As you obviously know, our parents are not.. Forgiving in nature. If they thought we planned any different, then we would be.. Punished. Draco and I have no intention of being wed to one another, and my acting is simply that, an act. As for why Draco acts as he does, his father expects him to be a real Malfoy. Show no emotions bar disdain. He has to treat me as he does to keep both sets of parents happy. Mine do not care that I make a fool of myself to gain his attentions, they simply want the union."

Wow.. Thought Hermione, she can string more than two sentences together after all. She had expected an explanation like this, Purebloods were very predictable in their expectations, and as Slytherins, of course they had their own agenda. Not that she could blame them.

Malfoy quickly cut in, his lazy drawl unsurprisingly cold.  
"If anyone is considering spreading this juicy little bit of gossip, then think again. As well as Veritisum, a secret keeping potion has been added to the fire whiskey you have all consumed. As I am sure you must understand, this kind of information simply cannot get out"

Many nodded in understanding. Padma Patil looked outraged at being denied gossip as good as this, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

Next Lavender spun, her prey being that of Neville. After bravely (he was in Griffindore for a reason you know) picking Dare, he braced himself.

"I dare you to… give us all a strip tease!"

Shock.

Silence.

"What!"

Now, Neville had definitely grown up. From the chubby nervous little 1st year his return to Hogwarts for his 6th year had inspire some.. Changes. Gone was the nervous stutter, replaced by a more confident (though still terrible in potions) teenager. He had somehow lost his baby fat, and now sported some rather nice looking muscles. What people hadn't realised, however, was just how nice they were.  
As Nevilles button down shirt hit the floor, so did a lot of his classmates jaws. He was obviously very embarrassed, and his movements were shaky and unsure, but by Merlin! That was the 6 pack of a god..

"Go Neville!"

By the time the poor boy had reached his boxers, he was mortified. Hooting and cat calls made it very difficult for him to keep his somewhat shaky composure. A certain Slytherin Queen however, seemed more than interested.

"Do I have to, well you know, go all the way?" Unconsciously directing the question to an intrigued looking Malfoy, he cringed. Stupid bloody question really.

"hmm.. Well this as interesting as it is to watch this lot drool over you, no you do not. I don't particularly want to see that skinny little arse of yours. Unless your going to use it?"

Grinning lecherously, Malfoy laughed as Neville scrambled back into his clothing. It was common knowledge that Malfoy took anyone into his bed, providing they were worthy of course. Their actual gender didn't matter much, and from what Hermione had heard, no one returned unsatisfied.

"So who's next?"

As the game progressed, it became obvious as to the direction it was going. Seamus was dared to get in with a very unhappy looking Ron (who loudly voiced his protests until being shut up by Seamus's tongue being shoved between his lips), and Terry Boot found himself playing in only his boxers and a random Ravenclaws bra. It was typical of them really. Give a group of adolescents a couple of bottles of fire whiskey and hey presto, horny sexed up maniacs. Hermione only hoped she could get out of there before..

"Hermione!"

Crap.

"Truth or Dare"  
Harry. Bloody brilliant. As good a friend as he undoubtedly was, he really was simply horrid sometimes. He knew she didn't like this sort of thing, it made her feel awkward and out of place. It was bad enough he dragged her to the damned party in the first place, but to include her in this poxy bloody..

"Oi! Hermione! I said truth or dare?"

Shit.

"Yes Harry I heard you. I was simply thinking." Sniff. She'd show them. "Dare of course"

Harry grinned. It was a feral sort of grin which was usually reserved for quiddich matches against Slytherin. The sort you'd imagine a wolf to wear as it catches its dinner. A grin she really didn't want to see aimed at her. This was going to hurt.

"I dare you to kiss, and I mean properly kiss, tongues and all… Malfoy, for a whole minute!"

NO!

"What! No!"

He laughed, the bastard actually laughed. "Mione you have to! If you don't you have to face the forfeit! And I don't think you want to be admitting your undying love to Snape tomorrow at breakfast. Unless there's something you haven't been telling us…"

"Arg Harry! You know he'd kill me, and no I don't bloody well love Snape. You are simply evil you know that? Ergh love Snape indeed"  
Highly irritated she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. She was afraid it would come to this. Curiously though, Malfoy didn't look at all that bothered. Or shocked in the slightest. Weird.

"Well come on Granger, as disgusting as it must be for you to even contemplate touching your lips to mine, we don't have all day"

Mocking dare set, she didn't really have much of a choice. Shifting so she was kneeling next to where he was slouched against the arm of a nearby chair, she tried to catch her breath. Omg omg omg… she was actually going to kiss Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!

Leaning forward, her eyes widened when he winked at her. Not having time to wonder what he could have meant she gasped as their lips touched. Opening her mouth under his, she was shocked further still as he dove straight into the kiss. Cringing at the slight clink of teeth she quickly forgot about it as she was drawn in. Tongues dancing and hands wandering she shuddered with need. A fire burned bright behind her eyelids and she wrapped her arms around his neck tight, afraid she would fall on her face without his support. She didn't know how long went by, but she didn't much care either. Though not her first kiss (she had been with Victor after all) she had never experienced anything like this.

A cough broke them apart. Many of her friends looked shocked, whilst Harry had the strangest look on his face. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, his lips slightly open and she could have sworn his eyes were darkened with something she had seen somewhere before.

"Its, uh its your turn Hermione"

Shooting a thankful look towards a very red looking Ron, she spun the bottle quickly, trying to ignore the heat that had pooled in her lower belly. Her lips tingled and although she tried to hide her blush and act indifferent, she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it. Malfoy was one of the few males in Hogwarts who had ever held her attentions for very long, the others being Harry and Oliver Wood.

Seeing the bottles destination, Hermione smirked. Her turn.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Bugger. She knew he'd do that. But there had to be something…

"Aha! Ok, who have you been sneaking out to see lately, and why?"

The look on his face. Priceless! She could see the colour seep from his skin, and she didn't miss the look he hastily threw at Malfoy either. Odd. He didn't look too happy. Good. It was his own fault, the git.

Downing his shot, Harry fiddled with the cushion resting on his lap. He spoke quickly and didn't look up.

"I've been sneaking out to see Draco, because we're together. The reason I've been sneaking out more than often is, is because we've been planning how to erm, how to seduce you"

Well. No wonder he was embarrassed. Looking at Malfoy she saw that he didn't look at all annoyed at having their secret told. He was watching her, seemingly waiting for her reaction. She didn't know what he expected. Ok so she hadn't known they were together, I mean they still acted the same in class. Throwing insults, hex's and generally fighting. Now she thought about it though, none of it was exactly harmful anymore. And as for wanting to seduce her..

Her eyes widened considerably.

"Me? What, I don't, why"  
Harry smiled. Forgetting about the others he shifted forwards until he could reach out and take her hand in his.

"I love you Mione. You know that. When me and Draco got together, I realised that whilst I love him," he glanced at Malfoy, giving a light smile "whilst I love him, I needed you. I watch you every day and I cant help but wish I were with you too. Your beautiful, smart, brave, caring. Everything I could ever ask for in a woman. As for Draco.."

Looking over at Malfoy she blushed. His eyes had that look, like he was undressing her then and there. "I just think your sexy as fuck. Plus, you're the only one in this place that, no offence Harry, challenges me. I admire that. We decided that yes, we're happy together, but with you also, we could be that much happier."

"Please Mione, can we just, go talk somewhere? I really want you to understand this"

Looking at them both, she smiled. She did understand, in a way. Harry was her best friend, and for years she had wanted more. Mal- Draco, well it was like he said. He was bloody gorgeous and the only real competition intellectually. She realised that she could easily learn to love the sexy Slytherin.

"I understand Harry, Draco. Although I really do think we should take this somewhere more.. Private. Draco here has some unfinished business to.. Attend to".

Grinning she took them by the hands and stood up. Kissing Harry lightly on the mouth she shivered as she felt Draco's arms encircle her from behind. It was sudden, but what girl in her right mind would say no? The two sexiest boys in Hogwarts wanted her, book worm Granger. And she wanted them too.

------------------------------------Fini!--------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

Ok guys, my second completed fic! Very different from the first. Reviews welcome.  
-x- 


End file.
